Zexions hard week
by smexygaara
Summary: demyx goes to see xmenas but Xmenas and Saix r kissing and now no one is allowed to use darkness pathways doing this 4 fun
1. the news

*zexion's POV*

*Smash!* "oh great" I sighed. I buried my face deep into the book I was reading; when there is a sound like that I usually means demyx is in trouble again.

"Zexion!!" I tried to ignore the blonde haired boy but his pouting at me. I look up to see demyx panting right in my face.

"What is it demyx?" I looked back down at the book I was reading.

"Xigbar tried to shoot me again" I didn't want to laugh so I rolled my eye's.

"What did you do to make him do that?" demyx tapped his fingers together.

"I was playing my sitar and he told me to shut up but, I didn't so his chasing me around the house".

"And that's my problem why?" (why can't he leave me in peace.)

"yeah you can't do anything but I bet Xmenas can" (what are you saying that I'm useless?)

"Right thanks Zexion!" What but I didn't say— never mind if I don't say anything maybe he will go away. Demyx put his hand out and opened a pathway to Xmenas office and walked though with a huge smile.

*Demyx POV*

"oh boy Zigbra is going to be so dead after I-I" "oh my good Xmenas what are you and siax doing?" are they? Yes they were! Xmenas and siax were just kissing; I'm think I'm going to be sick. So I covered my mouth.

"o-oh demyx" siax's face went totally red, that made me hold my stomach I really think I'm going to puke.

"DEMYX! What are you doing in here?" Xmenas was blushing but he looked angry.

"w-well X-xigbar was c-chasing me and I m-made a parthw-way to come t-tell you" I couldn't talk properly because of the sight I had just seen; I mean I knew that him and siax were close but not this close. Siax sat up and brushed himself down, and Xmenas sat up and cleared his throat. I swear I heard him say "why does this always happen" But that's not important Xmenas looked angry.

"That's the last straw i'm going to ban pathways for one week!" now he was really mad. I saw him pick up the microphone and yell.

"All members to the meeting hall NOW!!" I really am going to be sick.

*zexions POV*

yes now i can finally relax and enjoy my book, i started to read when a vocie came on the intercom.

"members to the meeting hall NOW!!"it was xmenas, He didn't sound very happy. And the fact that demyx had just went to see him made it worse. So i got up and closed my book, opened a path and walked though it. In the blink of an eye i was at the meeting hall. only demyx, saix, xmenas and me were there. Demyx looked like he was going to throw up, i wounder what happned. i will find out soon so i grabbed a seat and waited for the other members. Soon enough everyone was here.

"ok now that everyone is here i will begin, This is a short message but **I'm banning you all from making pathways for 1 hole week."**

The room fell silent. Suddenly axel spoke "Wait, does that mean we have to walk everywhere?"

"yes" xmenas spoke seriously. Wait he was serious? He can't be! How will I get my books from the book store to my room. This is terrible, This is all demyx's silence broke once more buy Marluxia.

"all this because little demyx court you two making out" Marluxia point at xmenas and siax. Saix's face went all red, Xmenas blushed and screamed.

"NO, IT'S BECAUSE- BECAUSE I SAID SO. AND ANYONE WHO DISSOBAYS ME WILL DIE. Then he stomped off, and of course siax follow.

Great now how will i get the shopping done. I sit up and begin to walk away but i am stopped by a hand grabbing my coat. I turn to see it demyx.

" what now demyx?" I sighed, he was lucky i didn't kick his ass.

"i s-saw t-them" oh my god demyx looks like his going to throw up this isn't good (but this sound interesting)

"what did you see demyx?" demyx looks up (just)

"Xmenas and siax w-were k-k-kissing"At that moment i saw him grab his face. He pushed past me and ran down the hall screaming. Not words, just screaming.

This is great, just great our house is 7 stories high and really long and now i have to walk around it, all the time!. It's almost 12 o'clock and i have to go shopping. Seeing that no one else in this place cares what they eat, so i have to get the food *sigh*.I guess i will have to ask xmenas how I will get to the supermarket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN/ **yes I know lame finish, but there shall be a second chappy review's u r good ^_^"


	2. the drive

"What I'm sorry xmenas but there is no way, I don't even have a license"

"that's why demyx is going with you" (yes believe it or not demyx has a license to drive)

"but then why does axel have to come?"

"Because i said, now go and get them ready"

"fine"

I exit xmenas room, and head for axel and demyx's room (luckily there not that far away). I can't believe this i have to go to the supermarket with demyx and axel I mean it will probably be a huge mess up. I knock on demyx room, I here all sorts of sounds. As the blonde comes to the door. He opens the door with a large smile, I can see the huge mess he made behind him *sigh* maybe he should clean his room for once.

"Yes zexion what's up"

"I'm going shopping and xmenas said you had to drive me there"

"ok I will be down in a min"

"oh and demyx change your hairstyle and your clothes"

"are.. Ok?" and with that the blonde closed the door, (about two seconds later i heard crashing again *sigh*)

I walked another couple of doors down to get to axels' room I gently knocked on the door. Two second later the fiery red-head opened the door.

"you need something zexy?"

"me and demyx are going shopping and you have to come" (just ignoring the zexy comment)

"cool I will be down in a min"

"and one more thing change your clothes and your hair"

"ok whatever Shorty" and then he closed the door.

Yeah he had better of done that or I would have-- never mind. I walk up the pure white hall to the room that clearly said "zexion's don't come in" on the front, And entered. first I grabbed a comb and combed all my hair down, and moved my hair so both my eyes were visible. Then I got dressed in black shinny leg jeans and a black t-shirt and to top it off i wore a white hood with fluff on the arms and around the hood. After that i slowly made me way to the car, (thinking that axel and demyx are going to be awhile), But to my surprise they were at the car waiting. Axel was in a black tank top and blue jeans; He combed it down so it wasn't spiky. Then there was demyx he was in a pair of black skinny legs (like me) but with chains coming off it and he was wearing a white tank top. He had arm bands and a necklace on, As for his hair he spiked it all up. (it still kind of looked like his normal hair).

"shall we" i said as i moved for the passenger seat but axel stood in front of me.

"sorry zexion but you have to be this tall to sit in the big-boys seat" he said while waving his hand over my head

"dam move it axel" I said trying to push him out of the way. What was the guy made of bricks? He managed to open the door and hop in, so I guess I'm stuck in the back. Once i got in the car demyx reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod and with it some random cord thing. It was a connection cord because he plugged it into the car then into his iPod, and music started playing. Demyx started the car then reversed onto the road, then slowly began driving. Axel on the other hand grabbed demyx's iPod and flicked throw some songs, the music flicking stopped, oh god no it was the most ridiculous song came on it's called Vicinity Of Obscenity. From the band system of a down. Demyx and axel looked at each other (being in the front seat and all), Then demyx turn up the volume really loud and began to sing in sync with the music and axel.

Liar!  
Liar!  
Banana banana banana terracotta banana terracotta terracotta pie!  
Banana banana banana terracotta banana terracotta terracotta pie!

Ahhh it's killing me, i try to block my ears but it's no good. And it's like 20 mins till we get to the shopping center. I guess demyx felt sorry for me because he turned down the music. (after the song was done)

"so zexion" demyx started

"yes demyx" I sighed

"why did we have to change our looks?"

"Well you see demy--" *axel cut in*

"Cause if we go to the werribee plaza as axel, demyx, and zexion, (lol they lives' near me) we will get glomped a tackled over and be ask to get a picture every five seconds. The fan girls are rough" after he finish saying that it looked like he was spacing out. Most likely thinking of that one fan girl he met, I think her name was samm--

"we are here guys" demyx said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok let's go you two" but when i went to open the door I noticed that someone put the kiddy lock on.

"Opps, sorry zexy let daddy help you out of the car" He said with a huge grin on his face. I saw that demyx was hiding a smile under his hand, I stepped out of the car. Grrrr it was going to be a long day.

______________________________

**AN/** done yay in tank tops *glomps demyx* next chappy the shop!! Review if you like it ^3^


End file.
